Alice Joins The Volturi
by Fanfictionally
Summary: What happens when Jasper and Emmett pull a prank on Alice, saying Jasper left her for Maria? Well, she joins the Volturi! Will new relationships begin? TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE THE BREAKING DAWN PART 2 VULTURRI ENCOUNTER
1. Prologue

**Alice's POV**

I had just gotten home from shopping by myself, and I looked at my email. There was a new one from Jasper. That's odd, usually he just talks to me in person. It read;

_Dear Alice,_

_I have decided to leave you for Maria. We all knew that this lifestyle was not meant for me. I hope you can find happiness once again in someone else. Maybe our trails may meet once again. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I have realized that I loved her more than I ever had you._

_Sincerely,  
Jasper Whitlock._

I shut my laptop, going into shock. A single tear left my eye, surprising me. Vampires could only cry when in _extreme_ sadness. I guess I should have known. I then typed up an email of my own to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_You may or may not know that Jasper has left me for Maria. You have read my thoughts, and know that I cannot live without him. I plan to commit suicide on my own. Don't look for me; I have seen my future. Or rather, _not_. Please do not say anything to Jasper if you happen to see him._

_Love always,  
Alice._

I sent it, as everyone else was hunting. I ran away, far enough so that Edward couldn't read my mind. I wasn't going to kill myself! No! I was going to join the Vulturri.

* * *

**Yes, I know, super short. I just wanted to get that up, so It'll be the prologue. Review! I know it's not much to go off, but hey, it's something!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guyssssssssss... I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY SUPER ****_PISSED_**** CUZ I HAVENT EVEN BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR FOREVER! But in my defence, I've been kind of busy... Anyways, ive decided to discontinue every story I have been working on ****_except_**** for ****Alice Joins The Vulturri****, mainly because I just started and feel like there may be some potential to the idea. Fingers crossed I can become a bit of a better writer and do this justice! I may delete all my other stories, so if there is one you want me to keep, just PM me or leave it in a review. Also, I'm planning on doing some fanfic for ****The Host**** and a band I like called Late Nite Reading. Yes, I know 'night' is spelled wrong. But they are my idols, and I AM GOING TO MEET THEM ON APRIL 25TH OMG I CANT WAIT! Anywayssssss... I hope you like the story. Sorry it's so short, but maybe I'll upload sometime this week. I'm on spring break!**

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

I got my plane ticket to Italy, and was off. I got numberous phone calls from everyone, even Jasper. Obviously, I ignored them. In less than a day, I arrived in Italy and booked a hotel room. I had to 'rest up' before I met them. But it turns out, I didn't get any alone time. There was a really attractive guy named Harry right next to me, and it turns out there was also a door connecting our rooms. That wasn't the only thing connecting. I figured I needed a few one-night stands before devoting my life to evil. Before it happened, we were talking. He said, "Someday I'll be in a band. I'll call it One Direction." Then I called him gay, and he said, "I'm not. I'll prove it to you." And he carried me to bed. I'm still convinced he's gay...

The next day, I checked out of my hotel. It was the second cloudy day in a row, lucky for me. It might look odd if I went out sparkling like a little pixy bitch. I got a taxi to the square near the Vulturri, and walked through the doors so casually. The only two people there were Aro and Alex. They looked surprised as hell! I had to laugh, just a little.

"Aro, Alex. I have come in hopes to join the Vulturri. I hope you will accept my request?"

Aro walked up to me. "Alice, may I, my dear?" I nodded and held my hand out. He held it in both of his, and read every thought I had ever had.

"You have no intentions of running off. I see this is no scheme. Alice, we would be truely honored if you would join us." He bended down, kissing my hand. But behind the simpleness of the grateful gesture, I felt something more. Something like a secret; a burning love; a fiery passion. But the worst part was; I _enjoyed_ it! I was more than flattered, myself. I knew what I was about to do was wrong.

But I did it anyways.


	3. Unexpected Events

**Last time:::**

_"Alice, we would be truly honored if you would join us." Aro bended down, kissing my hand. But behind the simpleness of the grateful gesture, I felt something more. Something like a secret; a burning love; a fiery passion. But the worst part was; I enjoyed it! I was more than flattered, myself. I knew what I was about to do was wrong._

_But I did it anyways._

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"_Jasper! Get the fuck down here!"_ Edward yelled. I felt World War 3 coming on.

"What?" I asked, running down the stairs from mine and Alice's room. I had just played a prank on her saying I had left her for Maria.

As if.

"What?! _What?_ You ask me **_WHAT_**?!" he screeched. "Alice is killing herself! God damn you, Jasper Whitlock! You killed my sister!" I stood there, shocked as hell.

She had tooken me seriously. Emmett. It was Emmett. It was his idea. I knew I should not have done it. But his mood and feelings were so compulsive, and I couldn't help it! Fuck everything, except my dead Alice, lying somewhere in ashes because of me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I smiled, and brought Aro's chin up with my finger; up to my face. Even so, he was still bending down, just, not as much. I leaned in, tilting my head. Our lips met, and electricity was noticed. His arms went around my body, wrapping my figure tightly to his. Our lips moved together, as one. I felt his tongue rub against my lips; I opened my mouth a bit, and we began tongue-wrestling. It was, by far, the best kiss I'd ever had. We broke apart, after minutes, and saw Alec, joined by Jane, staring open-mouthed at us. I had to laugh a bit.

"Um, I... must be going. Alec. Jane." He turned to me, nodding, avoiding eye contact. "Alice."

He walked out of the room quickly, the echos of his feet the only sound in the big room.

Seconds later, Alec broke the silence. "Alice. You... what happened?"

"I... I don't really know. It just happened, you know?"

"I hope you aren't planning on continuing this," Jane cut in.

"Well, kind of..."

Alec said, "He'll find a way to push this as far back into his mind as possible; forgetting it, if you will excuse the impossibility of it. Nothing more will happen."

I know I should have expected this. But I still felt rejected, and Alec saw it.

He broke the distance between us, and I silently laughed as our lips met, beating the kiss that had taken place minutes ago. I could tell that the Vulturri had a hell of a lot more drama 'behind the scenes.'

And at that moment, something else happened. Something that made me feel like a slut, but at the same time, I didn't care. Two guys, less than a week. I felt there was more to come.

_Lots _more.


	4. Reunited & Announcements (contest)

**I just realized I have been spelling "Volturi" wrong... So excuse all the words I've spelled wrong:) Anyways, I'm doing a contest sort of thing, and the information for that will be the end. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_1 Month Later_

The Volturi was planning an attack. On the Cullens. Nessie. It was all Nessie. The one girl that I'd secretly hoped was my own. I couldn't do it, and yet I had to. I _wanted_ to. We were leaving in a month, when snow came to Forks, and I couldn't wait. But there was a possibility I wouldn't be going. Alec and I had done... _it_, and something truly impossible happened; I'm pregnant! But my vampire senses are temporarily gone, and I may be weak by then. I'll be close to my due date, because the baby has grown so fast. I just can't wait.

* * *

_Forks- Volturi Encounter (1 month later)_

The first time I smelled them. It was like candy; sweet and innocent. But then I smelled the scent so familiar; the one I'd tried to push out of my mind; tried to forget. It was _his_ scent. The traitor. I hated him with a passion. Because at that moment, I realized it was all a joke, but I was happy I fell for it.

Then I saw them; it lit the fire in me; my mood changed from angry to 100% pissed and murderous. I wanted to kick some vampire/werewolf ass!

"Alice?" Jasper stepped forward.

I did the same, walking towards the center. He did the same. When we met, I grabbed the collar of his shirt, speaking quietly, even though I knew everyone could hear me.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve doing this to me. It may have only tooken a few hours to move on, but I'll always be scarred."

"What do you mean 'move on'?" he asked.

"I slept with people. And kissed people. Why do you think I look so big? It's not because I've eaten too many people. I'm _pregnant_."

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"Alec," I responded. I felt an arm wrap around me from behind, sensing him. I tilted my head back a bit, catching his lips for a split second, and turned back to Jasper. He lashed out at Alec when he caught my eye, finally noticing the red coldness of it. Because we were so close, instead of hitting Alec, he hit me. I wasn't really a vampire, so I was injured. God, did it hurt!

"Alice! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to do that!" Jasper apoligized.

"Kick their asses," I managed to get out quietly before the world went dark, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Announcement!**

**Okay, so since I'm going to be doing some fanfiction for other things like The Big Bang Theory, The Host, and Late Nite Reading (I think.) I want a new username. One that is less specific, since I'm doing fanfics of TV shows, books, bands, and maybe movies. Soooo, You can either PM me or leave it in a review. It would be best to have an account, because I'm thinking of, for the prize, I'll send you the whole chapter a day or so before I officially upload it. When I start new stories, you can choose which ones you want to get early, and you can pick more than 1. You can also have some input on ideas or tweeks. So, that's what I'm thinking of right now. :) If you have any suggestions for the prize, you can also leave it in a review or PM me. I know I'm not popular at all, but I'm hoping to get maybe one. (Even though I shouldn't expect any.) But I love every single fan. I seriously just joined fanfiction because I wanted to get my ideas out there forever. I didn't expect fans, really. I don't think I'm that good of a writer, and I don't have much experience. But thank you soo much to everyone out there who likes my stories! Once again, any suggestions for anything I mentioned here, or for a new story. I was also thinking on some fanfic making fun of something (like One Direction. I hate them with a pastion. Sorry, not sorry.) So thank you!**

**~Twiluver738 (hopefully not for long)**


	5. One-shot Announcement

**This is an announcement There is no part of the story here. :(**

**I realized that I'm a hell of a lot better at one-shots than legitimate stories with multiple chapters. I may not continue this story at all anymore; I feel like I've kind of bombed the idea. I tend to rush things, then run out of ideas or go too far. Anyways, as I have said multiple times, I'm taking suggestions on one-shots. If I prove to myself that I can continue stories properly, I may start writing stories again. But for now- Just one-shots :)**

**So far, here is what I'm planning for one-zeez;)  
**Anything *ed means I have to finish the series (books)

**1. **_The Nanny (old TV show)_  
**2. **_Late Nite Reading (band)_  
**3. **_Bryan Stars (famous person)_  
**4. **_The Host (book/soon-to-be movie)_  
**5. **_Matched*_ (book)  
**6.** _Tw__ilight (book/movie)  
_**7.**_ A Series Of Unfortunate Events* (book/movie)  
_**8.**_ Austin & Ally (Disney Channel TV show)  
_**9.**_ Friends (old TV show)  
_**10.**_ The Big Bang Theory (TV show)  
_**11.**_ Reba (TV show__**) **__**!-Possibly-!**__  
_**12.**_ Glee (TV show)  
_**13.**_ Victorious (TV show)  
_**14.**_ Wizards of Waverly Place (Disney Channel TV show)  
_**15.**_ One Direction (Band)__**-I'll be making fun of them  
**__Dora the Explorer (TV show)_**-I'll be making fun of them  
****17.** _Bubble Guppies (TV show)_**-cuz I have swag like that;)  
****18.** _Full House (old TV show)_

**As you can see, I have my work cut out for me. This will be fun. I might start a few of them tonight. Well, that's it. Thank you to all my fans.**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT TO kiwi543 CUZ SHE'S MY BIGGEST FAN! I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU :D 3**

**Thank you all, and see ya later.**

**Remember the contest mentioned in the chapter before:)**

_Twilightluver738 (hopefully not for long)_


	6. Yet Another Announcement

**okay, this is quick. Just letting you guys know that I changed my username from Twilightluver738 to Fanfictionally :)**

**But the contest is still going on. If I find a better one, I'll change it again:)**

**Bye! Remember to look out for my one shots. I'm going to make a big deal out of them *advertising***

**Once I finish typing them, I'll set a date, so look out for those updates! Hope to hear more of my fans**

**It's been getting lonely on my side of :(**

**I've recently been suffering from Iamallalone cancer. It's a mental cancer caused by specifically being all alone. (I-Am-All-Alone Cancer)**

**It can easily be cured by PMs and reviews.**

**Sorry. That's off-subject.**

**Bye-ee!**

**~Fanfictionally~**


End file.
